The protocol will test the hypothesis that chronic treatment of Huntington's Disease patients with Co-enzyme Q (electron-transport enhancer and free-radical scavenger) and remacemide hydrochloride (NMDA receptor-mediated ion channel blocker), alone or in combination, will slow the progressive functional decline of Huntington's Disease.